Lex's past and present life
by Ms.JamesWilsonNYY
Summary: Lex recounts his past and uf I tell you anymore I'll give it away.


I don't own them i wish i owned Lex though.. becuase he's hot. I got this idea during church so i didn't have anywere to write it down, it may have a sequel.

Lex was in his office reading a report on LuthorCorps stock. He was about to shut down the computer before he looked at the time. It was eight. Lex turned his head to the window and saw a red light appear and he instantly threw his hand up as the window shattered as a bullet flew and hit him in the arm. Blood began to soak threw his Armani suit. He dove out of the way and ran to the hall. He pulled out his cell phone as his security surrounded him.

"Clark!" Lex shouted into the phone.

"Hey Lex, what' up?" Clark asked.

"I need to get to your house immediately."

"Why?"

"I'll explain when I get there. I'll be there in five.

"But Lex, It takes fifteen minutes to get to our house from yours."

"That's when I'm driving at 80 mph. The car I'm taking goes three times faster than that."

Lex hung up and made his way to the garages. He treaded his way through the cars and stopped at the Vector Avtech, one of the rarest cars in his collection. He grabbed a pair of his driving gloves and slid in. The garage opened and he sped off, by the time he had reached the edge of the Luthor Estate grounds he was pushing 235 mph. He quickly pushed it to the max 240 and kept his eyes on the road despite the pain in his right arm.

Clark wandered over to where Lana and his parents were sitting.

"Who was it Clark?" Martha asked.

"Lex."

"Is everything all right?" Lana asked.

"I don't know, he said he would be over in five minutes."

"But, it takes fifteen to get here when he's going 80 mph." Jonathan said puzzled.

"That's what I said."

"Well it's almost been five minutes maybe we'll see his car." Lana said.

They saw his car all right, speeding at 240 mph down a dirt road and stopping immediately is kind of hard not to see. Clark went over to get the door as Lex walked out of the car quickly. Lana was happy to see Lex because she's had a crush on him since she met him.

"Lex, is everything all right?"

"No."

"C'mon in."

Lex stepped in the front door when Clark realized that he was bleeding.

"Mom, come here."

Martha came in and gasped when she saw the wound Lex had.

"Take off the jacket Lex." Martha said.

Lex took the jacket and handed it carefully to Clark. Clark threw the jacket on the ground and Lex looked at him. Martha realized what Clark did and cringed. Lex would not like his Armani suits being treated like that.

"My poor jacket, it's ruined." Lex said his voice dripping with irony,

"It's okay Lex I'll throw it in the wash."

Clark walked over to the machine and threw it in.

"What the hell Clark. You don't just throw Armani suits in the washer."

He yanked his arm away and went over to the dryer and pulled it out. Lex shook his head slowly. Martha walked over to him and grabbed his good arm and pulled the wounded arm to face her. She began to roll up the sleeves when he jerked his arm away again.

"Give me your arm Lex." Martha said sternly with a no-nonsense look.

He handed his arm back to her and sighed. They were all going to find out that he had done drugs in his life in Metropolis. Martha cleaned the wound and put a band-aid over it. Lex thought that he might get away with them not seeing the marks.

"Lex, what are these marks from?" Martha asked indicating the marks all along his right arm.

"There from needles." Lex mumbled.

"What do you mean?" She asked frowning.

"Heroin." Lex said quietly looking at the ground.

"Are you carrying some with you?"

"Some in my left pocket."

"Get it out."

Lex reached his hand into his pocket pulled out his wallet and a small case. He put the wallet back in his pocket and looked pleadingly at Martha.

"Please don't call the cops."

"Just give me the case."

Lex handed his case over and watched as she opened it, he didn't just keep heroin in there. He also kept speed, cocaine, and his real medication, which was an anti-depressant. Martha looked at him, to see him like this hurt. It looked like he had lost all of the power he had over himself.

"Lex, why do you have these drugs in here?" Martha asked.

"Do you want the whole story?"

"Yes." Everybody in the room said.

Lex sighed, "The story is gonna start when I was thirteen okay."

Everyone nodded and looked at Lex waiting for him to start his story.

"Alright, I was in boarding school and I wasn't the most popular kid in the 9th grade. This is just one of the nine schools that I was expelled from in two years. This one kid who's last name Johnson, I don't remember his first name. He hated me because his father was the CEO of Johnson Pharmaceuticals. My father had just taken over that company so Johnson really hated me now because his family had just lost their whole fortune. So he decide one day that he was going to beat me up."

Lex paused as the memory came back to him. **FLASHBACK**

"Hey Luthor!" Johnson shouted.

"What." Lex said annoyed as he turned around to be met with a punch in the face. Lex felt a surge of anger as he tasted the blood from his busted lip. Lex pulled his fist back and punched the guy continuously until Johnson hit the ground. Lex kept punching him in the face until one of the teachers pulled Lex off of Johnson and dragged him to the principal's office.

"What did you do this time Lex?" Lionel roared. "Answer me Lex."

Lex flinched at his fathers voice and turned around. Lionel pulled him up by his collar and whispered into his ear, "You've been expelled." Lionel dragged him out and literally threw him into the car. **END FLASHBACK**

"You don't need to hear the other eight times. They're all the same. Then my father took me back to Metropolis and that's when all hell broke loose. I began to run with a tough crowd. When he brought me back he treated me like dirt. He had me home schooled, of course I would skip almost everyday. There was this one time, it must have been a week since I got there. I decided that I was going to go to a club after my school."

"Was it Club Zero?" Clark asked.

'Yeah… yeah that one."

"Go on Lex." Martha said.

Lex shifted around in his chair and started again. "So by now I'm 14, I don't have a drivers license but that doesn't stop me. I drive to the club and it probably was the best time in my life when I lived in Metropolis. I met this guy named Adam; he was the one who introduced me to all the drugs like ecstasy, speed, cocaine, and heroin. You try some of that stuff and you're high like that." Lex said snapping his fingers. "That was before I knew that my father had someone following me. It was six in the morning by the time I got back to the penthouse. I thought that he would be asleep still, but like all good Luthor's he was up at five thirty probably." Le frowned slightly. "I probably should have waited longer to come home, probably sometime when he was already at work because I was still high from the cocaine. I think the reason he was so mad was that I had cussed him out in front of his security guards. I swear that they were laughing; my father fired them on the spot though. That was also the first time he had me beat up."

Lana looked at him with an expression that made Lex smirk, "Yes Lana, my father had me beaten up by his new security team. You know the scar that I have on my lip." He waited for the nods and continued, "That was from then. I think that my father and me brought a new meaning to family dysfunction. From then on I was very careful about coming home."

"I thought that you had a lot if one night stands with lots of women." Clark asked casually.

"Yeah, that happened after I turned 16. I brought this lovely lady home on night and we did it. I didn't keep very good track of time then. This is why I always wear a watch now. My father bursted in and began saying something about him wanting me to come to a LuthorCorp meeting with him. Needless to say I got yelled at. Clark," Lex said addressing Clark personally, "You've seen my father shout at me right?" Clark nodded his head. "That's nothing compared to when my father really loses his temper."

Lana looked at Lex sympathetically and wondered how Lex survived all those years.

"I'm gonna skip over till I'm 17, a year before I left for college. This is the club zero incident happened. To put it in short terms, I took out a friend's fiancé while he was out on 'business', she saw him with other women, and he called me a son of a bitch. I left the room, he followed me. Me punched me I punched him back until Kasich pulled me off of him. Then he pulled out a switchblade and stabbed on my left shoulder. I lost it then, I reached inside of Kasich's jacket and pulled out his gun and shot him." Lex said quietly.

Lana and Martha gasped. Lana reached over to give Lex a sort of sideways hug. Lex returned the hug and closed his eyes then opened then again.

"Then the rest is history, first, I went to Metropolis University and got kicked out, got kicked out of four more colleges and to every ones surprise I went to Harvard and graduated with honors. Then dear old dad sent me, my bad, _exiled_ me here." Lex finished with a small sigh.

Lana looked at him and smiled. Lex smirked and Lana hugged him again. Clark felt some remorse but then realized that he had never seen Lex so happy with someone.

"Also, why do you have these anti-depressants?" Martha asked

"When I wonder what keeps me going all day long I realize that it's my father and that depresses me. Sometimes I think that without him I wouldn't be able to keep on going and the fact is that it's probably true. And Clark's right, the more we go at each other the more I become like him. Maybe I am becoming my father." Lex ended sadly.

"You'll never be like you're father Lex, not as long as I'm with you." Lana said smiling at him.

Just then his cell phone rang and it was his security guard telling him that the sniper had been caught and it was safe to come back to the mansion.

"Do you wanna come with me back to the Luthor Estate Miss Lang?"

"Yeah!"

With that, Lex and Lana roared off into the night quickly picking up speed.


End file.
